In flexible hose couplings used hitherto, the end fitting is sealed to the hose by swaging the ferrule inwardly to radially compress the hose lining which is made of resilient material against the insert whereby a compressive stress is induced in the liner material. It is also known to provide an elastomeric sealing member which is compressed against the hose liner and the insert. However, when such coupling components are so sealed and are subjected to high temperatures in use the result is the displacement of the elastomeric material without subsequent elastic recovery so that the efficiency of the seal is impaired due to the decay of the compressive stress level in the elastomeric material.